Pandemonium
by kim-onka
Summary: Prezes prosperującego domu mody, asystentka inna niż wszystkie, pomocny przyjaciel, podejrzliwia narzeczona, podstępny knuj, bezwzględna konkurencja i przerwy na kawę - a to tylko początek kłopotów. Kolaboracja z soshi185. Czytajcie nas!
1. Chapter 1

Uwaga: Poniższe opowiadanie jest wynikiem pracy w duecie, podjętej przez kim-onkę i soshi185. Jest to pierwszy wspólny projekt autorek, choć myślą już o kolejnych wielkich dziełach.

Zachęcamy do szukania związku z pewnym znanym powszechnie serialem.

soshi185: Ponieważ to nasza droga kim-onka została wrobiona w pisanie tego ambitnego dzieła, a ja zajmowałam się głownie siedzeniem obok niej i wygłaszaniem swobodnych myśli, które kim-onka następnie ubierała w sensowne słowa, postanowiłam również umożliwić jej zaszczyt opublikowania tego na swoim profilu.

kim-onka: Ponieważ to ja dostarczam klawiaturę, też coś napiszę… Duety autorskie naprawdę są podwójnie twórcze ;) Miłego czytania życzę.

* * *

><p>Z pozoru był to dzień jak co dzień w głównej siedzibie domu mody Vessalius&amp;Nightray: Pandora Designs. Pracownicy biegali bezładnie po korytarzach w ferworze przygotowań do najbliższego pokazu, który miał wypromować najnowszego projektanta. Prezes firmy, udający się nonszalanckim krokiem w kierunku swojego gabinetu, kątem oka złowił artystę warczącego na asystentów zza kilku szpilek i jednego patyczka od lizaka, które trzymał w zębach. Uwadze szefa nie umknął także ekscentryczny strój projektanta. Ubiór Xerxesa Breaka odzwierciedlał dokładnie jego osobowość: był fantazyjny i osobliwy, a do tego aż tryskał nieokiełznaną kreatywnością. Podczas targów mody, kiedy projektanci starają się wcielić we własną myśl artystyczną, wejście tego Picassa wśród krawców niezmiennie powodowało, że pozostali bledli i marnieli na podobieństwo wróbli otaczających dumnego pawia.<p>

Prezes uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. Break był niewątpliwym geniuszem, a kolekcja miała być dziełem godnym swego twórcy. Miał nadzieję, że przyszły sukces pomoże pozostałym znieść humory jednostki wybitnej, która w danym momencie wykłócała się o to, że dostarczony jej materiał był w kolorze błękit paryski, a nie, jak zamawiano, błękit Thénarda. Uśmiech prezesa poszerzył się nieznacznie na widok szczupłej postaci krzątającej się pośród stosów ubrań, szkiców i bel materiału z notesem i długopisem w rękach. Oczy panny Sharon Rainsworth, sekretarki prezesa, lśniły źle skrywanym zachwytem, gdy przyglądała się kreacjom Breaka z entuzjazmem małej dziewczynki oglądającej suknie dla lalek.

Wsiadając do windy prezes minął dyrektora ds. marketingu, Vincenta Nightraya, który posłał mu czarujący uśmiech.

- Jak leci, _prezesie_? – zagadnął lekko, akcentując jednak ostatnie słowo w taki sposób, że zagadnięty mimo woli przyjrzał mu się uważniej, szukając śladów fałszu w jego uprzejmej fizjonomii. Ludzie są dla ciebie mili z dwóch powodów: albo cię lubią, albo nie lubią. W przypadku Vincenta Nightraya prezes czuł, że to pierwsze można raczej wykluczyć.

Z kolei wysiadając z windy na odpowiednio wyższym piętrze szef napotkał na swej drodze dyrektora sprzedaży, Elliota Nightraya, popijającego kawę z automatu w towarzystwie swojego przyjaciela Leo, dzierżącego w firmie stanowisko administratora systemu, co sprowadzało się do roli głównego informatyka. Leo był figurą dość enigmatyczną – nikt, ewentualnie poza Elliotem, nie był w stanie powiedzieć ani jak naprawdę wygląda, ani jak właściwie się nazywa. Swoją pozycję zawdzięczał tyleż wysokim kwalifikacjom, ileż znajomości z wyżej wymienionym dyrektorem, którą zawarł w niezbyt szeroko znanych okolicznościach w szkole muzycznej. Obaj panowie odpowiedzieli na pozdrowienie prezesa krótkim skinięciem głowy.

W końcu szef dotarł do swojego gabinetu, gotowy na kolejny długi i ciężki dzień pracy; przygotowania do pokazu były wyczerpujące i nie oszczędzały nikogo. Przygotowawszy się mentalnie, położył rękę na klamce, nacisnął i pchnął. I nagle poczuł, że jego dzień zapowiadał się o wiele ciężej, niż mu się dotychczas wydawało.

Oto jego oczom ukazało się oparte o jego prezesowskie biurko światełko jego życia, jego polny kwiatuszek, dyrektor finansowy i przyszła żona, Vanessa Nightray.

- Cześć, Oz – odezwała się pierwsza, kiedy stało się jasne, że czekanie na reakcję prezesa było bezcelowe.

- Co tu robisz? – odpowiedział Oz Vessalius, na chwilę tracąc tę ostrożną delikatność, z jaką zwykł traktować narzeczoną.

Vanessa zmarszczyła brwi.

- Przyszłam się z tobą zobaczyć, oczywiście – prychnęła, zirytowana. – Ale skoro nie chcesz mnie widzieć –

- Ależ chcę, oczywiście, że chcę – zaczął się tłumaczyć Oz, prędko i raczej nieudolnie. – Tylko… zaskoczyłaś mnie.

- Ach.

Zapadła napięta cisza.

- No to… widzisz mnie – spróbował Oz, starając się dyskretnie wybadać, ile czasu narzeczona pragnie mu poświęcić tego ranka.

- Owszem – odparła Vanessa zimno – i skoro już cię widzę, to w sprawie budżetu na promocję…

Tutaj nastąpił rozległy monolog, w którym dyrektor finansowy przedstawiła skargi na rozmaitych pracowników traktujących kwestie finansowe zbyt lekko, w szczególności rozrzutnego Breaka oraz własnego młodszego brata, który najwyraźniej już dawno przestał jej słuchać. Od jakiegoś czasu spotkania Oza i Vanessy kręciły się głównie wokół spraw zawodowych, które awansowały na ich ulubiony wspólny temat. Oz nie tracił nadziei, że kiedyś znajdą jeszcze inny, na który będą mogli swobodnie porozmawiać.

- …i dlatego właśnie uważam, że… - tutaj drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i Oz, który w innych okolicznościach byłby zdenerwowany, że do jego gabinetu prezesa każdy wchodzi, jak chce, ze szczerą ulgą ujrzał swojego przyjaciela, Gilberta Nightraya.

- Oz, masz chwilkę? – spytał Gil. – O, cześć, Vanessa – zauważył przybraną siostrę, która posłała mu spojrzenie morderczyni.

- A, tak, tak, czemu nie, wejdź – odparł Oz wesoło, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z ogromu błędu, który właśnie popełnił.

W pierwszej chwili Vanessa wyglądała jak rozjuszona pantera gotująca się do skoku, ale w momencie, kiedy Oz był już prawie pewien, że rzuci mu się do gardła, wstała z gracją i podeszła do drzwi.

- W takim razie przyjdę później – rzuciła i zamknęła drzwi nieco głośniej, aniżeli przystoi osobie w stu procentach spokojnej.

Gilbert i Oz przez chwilę patrzyli na zamknięte za nią drzwi, aż w końcu Oz spytał:

- No więc co cię tu sprowadza? – mając nadzieję, że tym razem będzie to pytanie bezkonfliktowe.

Gil speszył się nieco.

- No cóż, szczerze mówiąc, chciałem cię prosić… o przysługę.

- Jasne, dla ciebie wszystko. O co chodzi?

- Chodzi o… posadę.

- Nareszcie! – ucieszył się Oz. – W końcu postanowiłeś do nas dołączyć?

- Niezupełnie. Nie. Właściwie to nie chodzi o posadę dla mnie – sprostował Gil, który od wielu lat bronił się jak mógł przed zakusami rodziny i przyjaciół chcących wcielić go do wspólnego przedsięwzięcia.

- O – rozczarował się Oz. – Więc dla kogo?

- Otóż… Pamiętasz, ja wychowałem się w sierocińcu – Gil postanowił zacząć od początku, czyli od oczywistej oczywistości.

- Pamiętam. Vincent również – dodał Oz, pragnąc zaznaczyć, że dzieje dwóch adoptowanych Nightrayów nie są mu obce.

- Tak. No więc… tego… w tym sierocińcu… były też inne dzieci.

- Spodziewałbym się tego – powiedział Oz ostrożnie, i pragnąc pomóc przyjacielowi, spróbował zgadnąć. – Chodzi o pracę dla jednego z tych innych dzieci?

- Tak. To znaczy, niezupełnie. Ona już nie jest dzieckiem, ale wtedy była, rozumiesz, jak my z Vincem byliśmy w tamtym sierocińcu…

- Ach, więc chodzi o dziewczynę – rozpromienił się Oz.

- Tak. To znaczy, nie! To znaczy, tak, ona jest dziewczyną, ale nie taką normalną dziewczyną, to znaczy ona jest normalna, ale w takim sensie, w jakim ty myślisz, że chodzi o dziewczynę, to nie chodzi o dziewczynę – wyjaśnił Gilbert, rumieniąc się lekko.

- Nie ma sprawy.

- Co? Już? Przecież nawet jej nie widziałeś!

- Nie szkodzi. A co właściwie ma robić?

- Ma wyższe wykształcenie ekonomiczne. Nie znam się na tym, ale do czegoś na pewno się wam przyda. Jest bardzo inteligentna.

- To dlaczego nie przedstawiłeś mi jej wcześniej? – zapytał Oz, któremu nie mieściło się w głowie, że przyjaciel mógł ukrywać przed nim jakąkolwiek dziewczynę. Że jego przyjaciel w ogóle znał jakieś dziewczyny.

- No bo… dopiero niedawno ją spotkałem.

- Ale mówiłeś, że znasz ją od dziecka?

- Tak, ale od dawna jej nie widziałem i dopiero niedawno ją spotkałem… to znaczy, ponownie spotkałem, bo pierwszy spotkałem ją, jak byliśmy dziećmi.

- A, spotkanie po latach. Więc jaka ona jest? Oprócz tego, że inteligentna?

Nastąpiła dłuższa pauza.

- No… miła. Jest miła – wyjąkał wreszcie Gil.

Oz uśmiechnął się.

- Dobrze, więc przyprowadź tę swoją miłą koleżankę, a znajdziemy dla niej jakąś posadę. Przy okazji, jak ona się nazywa?

- Alice Baskerville.


	2. Chapter 2

Dziękujemy za zainteresowanie naszym projektem i zapraszamy na kolejną odsłonę~

* * *

><p>Po krótkiej rozmowie „kwalifikacyjnej" Alice miała już wyrobione zdanie o swoim przyszłym szefie – nierozgarnięty bufon. Nie dość, że jego gabinet był urządzony z przepychem, w którym nie było ani krzty dobrego smaku, a on sam pozował na pana świata pomimo oczywistego braku kontroli nad własną firmą, której pracownicy najwyraźniej mniej lub bardziej robili, co chcieli, to jeszcze śmiał potraktować ją protekcjonalnie. Ją, która przecież była jego jedyną nadzieją na ogarnięcie tego rozgardiaszu, ją, która przyszła do niego wyłącznie ze względu na Gila i raczyła rozważyć propozycję zatrudnienia! Jeśli ta idiotyczna firemka nie zbankrutuje w przeciągu sześciu miesięcy, ten bałwan powinien ją całować po rękach. W ogóle ma kretyn szczęście, że Gilbert znalazł mu – po znajomości – taką wybitną specjalistkę. Gdyby ten wodorostowy łeb nie patrzył na nią z taką nadzieją, Alice od razu wyszłaby z tej parodii gabinetu i ani myślała interesować się przyszłością Pandory. A tak, choć nadal nie mogła w uwierzyć, zgodziła się zostać asystentką tego niewydarzonego prezesa, tym samym biorąc odpowiedzialność za powodzenie jego śmiechu wartego przedsięwzięcia.<p>

Po krótkiej rozmowie „kwalifikacyjnej" Oz miał już wyrobione zdanie o swojej przyszłej asystentce – przemądrzała dziewucha. Jego wyobrażenia o miłej, łagodnej i ślicznej dziewczynie, z którą nawet Gil był w stanie porozmawiać, zostały brutalnie rozwiane. Stworzenie, które zostało mu przedstawione, było niewysokie, miało długie włosy niedbale związane z tyłu, spore okulary, lekceważącą minę i było ubrane w coś, co w teorii mogło być eleganckim garniturem, ale najpewniej pożyczonym od starszego brata. Jakby tego było mało, dziewczyna potraktowała go dosłownie protekcjonalnie! Jak gdyby to ona robiła mu łaskę, doprawdy, przyjmując stanowisko załatwione po znajomości w szybko rozwijającej się firmie z perspektywami. Gdyby nie obietnica dana wcześniej Gilowi, odprawiłby ją z kwitkiem, ale obecność przyjaciela i jego spojrzenie pełne nadziei sprawiły, że – choć to niewiarygodne – zrobił ją swoją asystentką. Mając długoletnie doświadczenie w postępowaniu z trudnymi kobietami (nie bez znaczenia był tu związek z Vanessą), Oz usiłował załagodzić sytuację za pomocą swojego uroku osobistego, jednak Alice Baskerville okazała się na niego tak odporna, że mimo woli zaczął wątpić w jej przynależność do płci pięknej.

- Czy pochodzi pani z tych Baskervillów, którzy prowadzą dom mody? – spytał uprzejmie pod koniec rozmowy.

- Nie, z innych – odparła. – Gilbert nie powiedział, że wychowałam się w sierocińcu? – spytała takim tonem, jakby chciała dodać: A może to ty nie potrafisz połączyć podstawowych faktów?

- A, tak. Rzeczywiście, mówił. Czy pozwoli pani, że oprowadzę ją po firmie? – zaproponował szybko, chcąc naprawić swój nietakt.

- Jeżeli mam tu pracować, to chyba by się przydało – odpowiedziała jego nowa asystentka takim tonem, jakby tłumaczyła coś zupełnie oczywistego komuś bardzo głupiemu.

Po krótkiej rozmowie „kwalifikacyjnej" Gilbert był już pewien, że przyprowadzenie Alice do Pandora Designs było pomysłem wybitnie chybionym. Ona i Oz na pierwszy rzut oka nie przypadli sobie do gustu, traktowali się nawzajem protekcjonalnie, a rozmowę jako pojedynek, choć z punktu widzenia osoby trzeciej przypominało to bardziej sprzeczkę dwojga dzieci w piaskownicy. W ten sposób udało im się zawrzeć umowę o pracę, której żadne z nich tak naprawdę nie chciało, ale każde uważało za akt łaski ze swojej strony. Gil, który miał ochotę stamtąd wyjść i uciec jak najdalej, czuł na sobie oskarżycielskie spojrzenia obojga, mówiące jasno, że to wszystko przez niego. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że przynajmniej firma wyjdzie na tym dobrze.

Cała trójka wyszła z gabinetu Oza i napotkała na swej drodze Elliota i Leo, popijających kawę z automatu i pogrążonych w rozmowie.

- Cześć, prezesie. Cześć, Gilbert. Dzień dobry – przywitał się Elliot, a Leo zawtórował mu niewyraźnymi mruknięciami.

- Cześć, Elliot, Leo. Widzę, że macie przerwę? Poznajcie moją nową asystentkę, Alice Baskerville.

- Elliot Nightray, dyrektor sprzedaży – przedstawił się Elliot. – Miło panią poznać.

- Leo, administrator systemu – przedstawił się Leo.

- …Alice Baskerville – powtórzyła za nimi Alice, patrząc na nich trochę dziwnie.

- Z tych Baskervillów od Abyss Creations? – zapytał Elliot.

- Nie, z innych.

- Na pewno będzie nam się dobrze razem pracować – powiedział Leo, którego, jako głównego informatyka, to właściwie nie dotyczyło.

Poszli dalej. W drodze do windy spotkali Vincenta, spieszącego dokądś.

- Cześć, braciszku! Witaj, prezesie. Dzień dobry… Czy my się znamy?

- A co, masz sklerozę, Vincent?

- To jest Alice – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Gilbert. – Na pewno ją pamiętasz. Alice, Vincent jest tutaj dyrektorem do spraw marketingu.

- Oczywiście, przepraszam – powiedział Vincent, ale jego oczy zabłysły złowrogo. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?

- Pani Baskerville została moją asystentką – oznajmił Oz.

- Serdecznie gratuluję. Jestem pewien, iż pomoc panny Baskerville będzie dla nas nieoceniona. A teraz państwo wybaczą, ale muszę się pożegnać.

Następnie Alice został przedstawiona całej masie ludzi, których uznała za nieinteresujących; jej ciekawość ożyła dopiero w miejscu określonym przez prezesa jako pracownia głównego projektanta.

- Dzień dobry, prezesie – odezwał się Break, podchodząc do nich. W tyle Sharon podniosła głowę znad notesu i zaczęła się im przyglądać. – Jak pan widzi, wszystko idzie doskonale.

- Cieszy mnie to. Oto moja nowa asystentka, pani Alice Baskerville.

- Xerxes Break, bardzo mi miło. Czy może ma pani jakieś powiązania z Glenem Baskervillem, prezesem Abyss Creations?

- Nie, to zwykła zbieżność nazwisk.

- Cóż, przypuszczam, że gdyby pani miała, pan prezes nie zatrudniłby pani. Kolekcja, którą przygotowujemy, to moje dziecko, i mam nadzieję oglądać jego rozwój i sukces.

Co za dziwak, pomyślała Alice. W tej samej chwili podbiegła do nich Sharon.

- Dzień dobry! Co pana prezesa tu sprowadza? – zawołała wesoło, niewinnie udając, że nie podsłuchiwała.

- Każdy powód jest dobry, jeśli przychodząc tutaj mogę zobaczyć ciebie, Sharon – uśmiechnął się Oz. – Poznaj swoją nową koleżankę, Alice Baskerville.

- Jestem Sharon Rainsworth – przedstawiła się sekretarka. – Nie jesteś z tych Baskervillów, prawda?

- A nie słyszałaś? – odpowiedziała pytaniem Alice.

- Czego nie słyszałam? – spytała Sharon, usiłując wyglądać jeszcze bardziej niewinnie.

- Myślisz, że prezes zatrudniłby ją, gdyby była z tych Baskervillów?

- No… pewnie nie.

Wreszcie przyszła pora na jaskinię smoka, czyli gabinet dyrektora finansów.

- Vanesso – odezwał się Oz – poznaj moją nową asystentkę.

- Kogo? – zapytała Vanessa tonem wskazującym, że świetnie usłyszała, ale dobrze radzi Ozowi, żeby nie powtarzał.

- Asystentkę. Pannę Alice Baskerville.

- Z tych…?

- Nie, z innych – warknęła Alice.

- Nieważne. Co to znaczy, że zatrudniłeś asystentkę? Sharon ci nie wystarczy?

- Sharon jest sekretarką, nie asystentką.

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Mam wrażenie, że nie dalej jak wczoraj rozmawialiśmy o tym, że nasze finanse…

- Gdyby firma przynosiła dochody, nie byłoby problemów z finansami – przerwała jej Alice.

- Proszę się nie wymądrzać. Oz, naprawdę masz zamiar z nią pracować?

- No… tak. Vanessa – dodał, zwracając się do Alice – jest dyrektorem finansowym, a także moją narzeczoną i przyszłą współwłaścicielką firmy.

- Narzeczoną? – powtórzyła Alice z niedowierzaniem, po czym wybuchła głośnym śmiechem.

…..

- Kim właściwie są ci Baskervillowie od domu mody? – spytała później Alice Gilberta, kiedy wychodzili z budynku firmy po jej pierwszym dniu pracy, wypełnionym głównie przedstawianiem się i wypieraniem się pokrewieństwa z Glenem Baskervillem.

- Właścicielami Abyss Creations, naszego głównego konkurenta. To też rodzinna firma. Prezesem jest właśnie Glen Baskerville. Kiedyś odnosili sukcesy, ale ostatnio nie wypuścili niczego godnego uwagi.

- I wszyscy tutaj uważają mnie za ich szpiega?

- Nie, no co ty – zaprzeczył Gil, wiedząc doskonale, że Alice i tak mu nie uwierzy.

- A tak w ogóle – powiedziała dziewczyna po chwili milczenia – jak to możliwe, że ty się w ogóle z nim przyjaźnisz?

- Z Ozem? – zdziwił się Gilbert. Nie licząc epizodu w domu dziecka, gdzie nie byli w zbyt przyjaznych stosunkach, Alice nie znała go w końcu wiele dłużej niż Oza. – No wiesz…

- Nie, nie wiem – ponagliła go dziewczyna.

- Tak, po prostu… widzisz, jego i moi rodzice założyli razem tę firmę, więc naturalnie poznaliśmy się, chodziliśmy razem do szkoły i tak dalej. On jest naprawdę w porządku – dodał Gil obronnym tonem.

- Oprócz tego, że jest bezużyteczny, nie daje sobie rady z własną firmą, z własną narzeczoną, do tego ślini się na widok każdej dziewczyny, której spódnica sięga powyżej kolan –

- No dobrze, ma kilka wad, ale oprócz tego naprawdę jest w porządku. Słuchaj, tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy… może spotkamy się jeszcze? Tak po przyjacielsku – dodał prędko – wiesz, porozmawiać, co się z tobą działo i tak dalej…

- Pewnie, czemu nie.

- Świetnie. To zdzwonimy się jakoś.

- Dobra, to cześć.

- Cześć.

….

Wieczorem, kiedy dzień pracy dobiegał już końca, a ostatni pracownicy udawali się do domu, drzwi windy otworzyły się bezszelestnie, ukazując stojącego w nich Vincenta Nightraya. Uśmiechając się złowieszczo do siebie, dyrektor ds. marketingu ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, żegnając się po drodze z recepcjonistką. Następnie, rozglądając się ukradkowo, skierował swe kroki w stronę niewielkiej, opustoszałej kawiarenki, gdzie zamówił sobie rurkę z kremem i zajął miejsce naprzeciw różowowłosej dziewczyny w czerwonej kurtce. Powstrzymując komentarz na temat takiej kompozycji kolorystycznej, Vincent uśmiechnął się do niej rozbrajająco.

- No, jesteś wreszcie – odezwała się dziewczyna. – Już miałam iść.

- A jak wam idzie szycie nowej kolekcji, Charlotte? – spytał uprzejmie Vincent.

- A co ty taki ciekawy? Wysłał cię ktoś na przeszpiegi? – zaczepiła go Charlotte.- Myślisz, że coś ode mnie wyciągniesz? O to ci chodzi?

- Ależ, moja droga, chciałem być po prostu miły.

- I dlatego chcesz być naszym informatorem?

- A co ty taka ciekawa? Może i tak. Swoją drogą, znasz może niejaką Alice Baskerville?

- Co, że niby od nas?

- O to właśnie pytam.

- Nie, a co?

- Właśnie została asystentką prezesa. Fascynujące, jak ciekawa potrafi być zbieżność nazwisk, prawda?

- Czy ty coś insynuujesz? – spytała podejrzliwie Lotti.

- Gdzieżbym śmiał. W każdym razie propozycja jest nadal aktualna. Tymczasem, czy mogę postawić ci ciastko?


	3. Chapter 3

Zapraszamy na kolejną odsłonę~!

* * *

><p>Jeśli jest się z kimś w stałym związku, a za taki należy uznać narzeczeństwo, od czasu do czasu wypada zjeść razem romantyczną kolację przy świecach. Dla Oza i Vanessy ten szczególny i wyjątkowy wieczór przypadł akurat dziś. Nieszczęśliwym przypadkiem akurat dziś przypadał także ten wieczór, kiedy Vanessa była na Oza zła. Takie wieczory przypadały znacznie częściej, więc zbiegnięcie się tych dwóch czynników w czasie było nieuniknione.<p>

- Ależ, kochanie – odezwał się Oz, biorąc narzeczoną za rękę i wręczając jej czerwoną różę. – Nie bądź zła. No, uśmiechnij się… Chyba nie gniewasz się o tę asystentkę?

- Oczywiście, że nie, a powinnam się o nią gniewać? – prychnęła pogardliwie Vanessa, odkładając różę, nawet na nią nie spoglądając. - Czyżbym o czymś nie wiedziała? Masz z nią coś wspólnego?

- Z nią? – powtórzył Oz, szczerze zaskoczony. – Daj spokój, chyba sama w to nie wierzysz. Przecież to jakaś straszna baba!

- Doprawdy? Czyżby istniała kobieta, której nawet ciebie udało się zniechęcić?

- Nie wygłupiaj się. Przyjąłem ją tylko dlatego, że obiecałem Gilowi.

- A od kiedy to Gilbert podejmuje decyzje w naszej firmie?

- Och, poprosił mnie, to głupio było odmówić – próbował się tłumaczyć Oz.

- Nagle stałeś się taki mało asertywny? A przecież mówiłam ci, że nie możemy sobie pozwolić na zbędne wydatki!

Oz podejrzewał, że kwestie finansowe nie były jedynym powodem niezadowolenia Vanessy, która najwyraźniej nie przyjęła do wiadomości jego kompletnego braku zainteresowania nową asystentką. Sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że pretensje narzeczonej w przeszłości bywały uzasadnione… ale też grubo przesadzała, jak to zwykle kobiety. A już pomysł, że miałby ją zdradzać z Alice Baskerville, był po prostu śmieszny.

- Naprawdę, kochanie, nie złość się już – spróbował znowu. – Wiesz, że nie ma o co. Wszystko będzie dobrze…

- Nie waż się mówić do mnie takim tonem! I nic nie jest dobrze! Teraz pełnisz funkcję prezesa tylko dzięki moim i twoim rodzicom, ale kiedy już razem przejmiemy tę firmę, nie będziesz mógł podejmować takich nieprzemyślanych decyzji bez konsultacji ze mną!

Oz westchnął. Rzeczywiście, w tej chwili posiadał tylko 25% udziałów w firmie, czyli połowę udziałów należnych Vessaliusom – drugą połową dysponowała jego siostra Ada. Udziały Nightrayów nie były jeszcze podzielone, ale było wiadome, że zamierzają oni przekazać znaczną ich część córce w prezencie ślubnym, tak, że Oz i Vanessa razem zostaną faktycznymi właścicielami, co zapewni im decydujący głos na posiedzeniach zarządu.

- Tak, kochanie, wiesz, że twoje zdanie jest dla mnie ważne, ale czy naprawdę musimy rozmawiać o interesach? Istnieją przyjemniejsze, a równie istotne sprawy dotyczące nas. Proszę?

Wyglądało na to, że Vanessa postanowiła wreszcie dać się udobruchać, i z przejęciem zaczęła rozprawiać o tym, jak powinien wyglądać ich ślub.

…

Sharon poczuła się lekko zagrożona. Nie należała do kobiet, które łatwo wpadają w panikę, jednak zaistniała sytuacja wzbudziła jej niepokój. Prezes zatrudnił asystentkę, co więcej, nie było jasne, jakie zadania miałaby owa asystentka spełniać, i czy nie zachodziły one na zadania sekretarki, czyli Sharon. Co do osoby asystentki, nie miała pewności, co miała o niej myśleć. W rozmowie dziewczyna wydawała się… trudna, jednak widać było po niej inteligencję i sprawiała wrażenie, że gdyby chciała, mogłaby być miła. Przy odrobinie dobrych chęci mogłaby pewnie zmienić też inne rzeczy – Sharon nie mogła pojąć, jak można tak niedbale traktować tak piękne włosy. Alice była całkiem ładna, a sekretarka przypuszczała, że gdyby zmieniła te mało kobiece, luźne ubranie, mogłaby pochwalić się także dobrą figurą. Jednak jak dotąd Sharon nie znalazła w sobie dość odwagi, aby powiedzieć jej to prosto w oczy. I bez tego miała silne poczucie, że Alice myśli o niej jak o osobie niezbyt, mówiąc delikatnie, rozgarniętej.

Szybko okazało się, że nowa asystentka prezesa ani myśli konkurować z Sharon o pozycję, natomiast zależy jej na efektywnym wykonywaniu zadań – własnych, a także coraz większej ilości zadań pozostałych, dzięki czemu Sharon mogła prawie cały czas spędzać w pracowni krawieckiej, szkicując pilnie w swoim zeszycie. Zdolności organizatorskie pomogły Alice podnieść produktywność współpracowników, którzy nauczyli się szanować jej zdanie i wypełniać polecenia bez szemrania. A poza wszystkim, i tak była znacznie łatwiejsza do zniesienia aniżeli Break.

Sharon odkryła ze zdziwieniem, że poza nią prawie nikt nie lubi głównego projektanta. Być może miało to cos wspólnego ze sposobem, w jaki zwykł traktować swoich podwładnych – z bezwzględnym autorytaryzmem, złoszcząc się za najdrobniejszy błąd w interpretacji swoich poleceń, oraz z głęboką nieufnością, która objawiała się ukradkowym podglądaniem krawców przy pracy, co z kolei popychało tych ostatnich na skraj załamania nerwowego. Ale cóż znaczą tak drobne przywary w obliczu niezaprzeczalnego geniuszu! Ludzie pośredniczący między natchnionym umysłem artysty a prostym odbiorcą dzieła winni rozumieć, wręcz podzielać jego troskę o perfekcjonizm w wykonaniu każdego cięcia czy szwu. Sharon czuła, że ona jedyna rozumie naprawdę, jak ważne dla mistrza było to, aby z jego wizji nie uroniono ani niteczki.

Mimo to zaskoczyła ją scena, którą urządziła Breakowi nowa asystentka prezesa.

….

Alice udała się do pracowni. Krótki okres jej pobytu w firmie wystarczył, aby stwierdzić, że stanowiska wprawdzie są porozdzielane, ale gorzej już z zadaniami im odpowiadającymi, i przez większość czasu wszyscy zastanawiają się, co powinni teraz robić. W związku z tym, jako asystentka prezesa, czyli osoba mająca uratować firmę przed bankructwem, postanowiła własnoręcznie dopilnować, aby każdy dokładnie wiedział, co ma robić, i co więcej, robił to. Pracownia Breaka okazała się największym wyzwaniem, ale i temu Alice była zdecydowana sprostać. W tym momencie pomieszczenie owo wyglądało niczym studium chaosu, i było to pierwsze miejsce, w którym jej wtargnięcie krokiem nadzorcy więziennego nie wywołało poruszenia. Później miała się dowiedzieć, że pracujący tam krawcy widzieli niejedno i potrzeba znacznie więcej, aby zrobić na nich wrażenie po tym, jak traktuje ich własny przełożony. I to właśnie stanowiło problem, bowiem jakkolwiek Break wykonywał swoją pracę, konsekwentnie i usilnie utrudniał to pozostałym.

- Dlaczego chowa się pan za manekinem? – spytała Alice, podchodząc do manekina i pochylając się nad przykucniętym za nim Breakiem.

Ten spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem i przyłożył palec do ust. Co za klaun, pomyślała.

- Nie, nie będę cicho. Proszę wstać i przestać zachowywać się jak pajac.

- Proszę pani – odezwał się Break z godnością, wstając – ja tu pracuję.

- O ile mi wiadomo, pańskim zadaniem jest nadzorowanie przygotowań kolekcji, a nie oglądanie manekina od dołu.

- I to właśnie robię. Nigdy nie dowiesz się tyle o ludziach, ile obserwując ich, gdy o tym nie wiedzą.

Nastąpiła pauza.

- Naprawdę pan myśli – zapytała po chwili Alice – że oni o tym nie wiedzą?

Break spojrzał na nią z niemym wyrzutem.

- Czy moglibyśmy jednak zachować powagę?

- Droga panno Baskerville, jest pani uroczą młodą damą i ufam, iż pozostając dostatecznie długo w świecie mody, nabędzie pani wyczucia i smaku właściwego jej adeptom. Tymczasem, czy mogę zaproponować pani na przykład ten oto kapelusz…?

- Proszę nie zmieniać tematu – zaprotestowała Alice, zbyt późno uchylając się przed kapeluszem w kolorze kanarkowym, z amarantową wstążeczką, który opadł jej na oczy i zatrzymał się na nosie.

-Wiedziałem, że w tym będzie pannie wyjątkowo do twarzy! – ucieszył się Break. – Proszę nie dziękować, ale w tej chwili mam mnóstwo pracy, rozumie panna, nie wyrzucam panny…

- Proszę mnie puścić..! Słuchaj, klaunie! – syknęła dziewczyna. – Przestajesz utrudniać robotę. Ja dopilnuję, żeby wszystkie materiały i inne badziewia dochodziły, a ty robisz swoje i nie przeszkadzasz innym. Zwłaszcza mnie. Jasne?

- Jak panny uśmiech. Do widzenia.

- Jeśli myślisz, że tak łatwo się mnie pozbędziesz, to się grubo mylisz!

- Ależ wcale nie chcę się pozbawiać panny miłego towarzystwa, ale w tej chwili mam inne sprawy na głowie, oczywiście jest pani tu zawsze mile widziana, jednakże rozumie pani… - z tymi słowami Break odwrócił się, licząc, iż jego aluzje są wystarczająco czytelne i kłopotliwy gość zostawi go w spokoju.

- Nie tak szybko – rozczarowała go Alice. – Ta pracownia to jeden wielki bałagan, ale nie spocznę, dopóki nie dowiem się o wszystkim, co się tutaj dzieje. Na przykład, co ona tu robi?

Alice wskazała na siedzącą w kącie dziewczynę, którą kojarzyła jako sekretarkę prezesa.

- O to proszę zapytać bezpośrednio pannę Sharon – odpowiedział Break, wycofując się na tyle szybko, aby po raz drugi nie dać się zatrzymać.

Zirytowana Alice zaprzestała uganiania się za projektantem, co nie miało większego sensu, i podeszła do dziewczyny, która pracowicie szkicowała coś w swoim zeszycie. Była tak pochłonięta tym zajęciem, że nie spostrzegła asystentki prezesa, dopóki jej cień nie padł na rysunek.

- Można wiedzieć, co tu pani robi?

- Och – Sharon uśmiechnęła się promiennie, jednocześnie usiłując ukryć szkic – dzień dobry! Ależ proszę mi mówić po imieniu, jestem Sharon.

- A więc, co tu robisz, _Sharon_? – powtórzyła Alice, nie czując potrzeby przedstawiania się raz jeszcze.

- Ja? Pracuję – odpowiedziała Sharon obronnym tonem.

- Ach, pracujesz. Co za odmiana. A można wiedzieć, nad czym?

- Nad… projektami. I… dokumentacją.

- A to nie jest przypadkiem zadanie projektanta?

- No… tak, ale tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby pan Break coś… przeoczył… Ja oczywiście nie mówię, że mu się to często zdarza, ale wie pani- wiesz, Alice, ostatecznie wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi i…

- Przeoczył? Kiedy ostatnio coś przeoczył?

- To znaczy, ja nie jestem pewna…

- A to szkoda, bo tej firmie przydałby się ktoś pewny tego, co robi. A więc?

- No… czasami… nie ma projektów.

- Jak to, nie ma projektów?

- No, są, a potem… ich nie ma.

- Znaczy, znikają?

- Nie mówię, że znikają, tylko, ze ich… nie ma.

- Ach, nie ma ich. No tak. A rozmawiałaś o tym z Breakiem?

- Próbowałam, ale on mówi, że nad wszystkim panuje.

- A nie panuje?

- Ja nie mówię, że nie panuje, tylko czasem, no… nie ma ich.

- Nieważne. A z prezesem rozmawiałaś o tym?

Sharon zmieszała się wyraźnie.

- Z prezesem? Z prezesem… nie.

- Aha – powiedziała wolno Alice. – Z prezesem nie. Posłuchaj, Sharon. Skoro tak martwisz się o pana Breaka, to ja pójdę i powiem prezesowi, że pan Break koniecznie potrzebuje asystentki. A wtedy ty będziesz mogła spokojnie wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Tymczasem, może powiesz mi, kiedy ostatnio zniknęły jakieś projekty?

- To znaczy – poddała się wreszcie Sharon – nie jest tak, że znikają gotowe projekty, z którymi pracują krawcy. Ale czasem brakuje szkiców, które pan Break przygotowuje, zanim zdecyduje się na ostateczną wersję. Powinny być w dokumentacji, ale ich nie ma. Od początku pracy nad tą kolekcją zdarza się to regularnie, ostatnio zauważyłam to przedwczoraj.

- I nie powiedziałaś o tym prezesowi, bo tak naprawdę nie powinnaś w ogóle przeglądać tych szkiców, zgadza się?

- No… tak. – Sharon zwiesiła głowę.

- Więc czemu je przeglądałaś?

Sharon zawahała się.

- No bo ja…- podniosła na Alice błagalne spojrzenie – ja zawsze chciałam być projektantką!

- …Aha. – Alice poczuła, że nadszedł moment, w którym powinna się wycofać. – Dobrze, tylko nie zaniedbuj swojej pracy, jasne? Jeszcze przyjdę się upewnić – przestrzegła sekretarkę, po czym rozejrzała się po pracowni, stwierdziła, że wszyscy szyją, czyli robią to, co teoretycznie krawcy robić powinni, i obiecując sobie, że jeszcze tu wróci, skierowała się w stronę drzwi.

W tej chwili musiała przede wszystkim przemyśleć to, co powiedziała jej Sharon. Oczywiście zawsze istniała możliwość, że dziewczyna kłamie, aby usprawiedliwić brak subordynacji, ale nie wyglądało na to – takie kłamstwo łatwo było sprawdzić, a gdyby sama spróbowała wynieść szkice, żeby je potwierdzić, narażałaby się na o wiele poważniejsze konsekwencje. Z kolei jeśli mówi prawdę, to taka informacja nie powinna zostać zignorowana. Prawdopodobnie wyjaśnienie było banalne – Break nie wyglądał na specjalnie odpowiedzialną czy zorganizowaną osobę i mógł zawieruszyć gdzieś rysunki, ewentualnie schować je w miejscu, do którego Sharon nie przyszłoby do głowy zajrzeć. Jednak możliwe, że stał za tym ktoś trzeci, a to nie oznaczało niczego dobrego.

Pogrążona w myślach Alice krążyła korytarzami firmy, aż natknęła się na dwóch mężczyzn pijących kawę z automatu.

- A wy co tu- Ach, to pan jest dyrektorem sprzedaży – przypomniała sobie asystentka prezesa dokonaną wcześniej prezentację.

- Tak – burknął Elliot.

- A pan głównym informatykiem?

- O, pamięta mnie pani, bardzo mi miło – uśmiechnął się Leo.

- A co panowie tu robią?

- Mamy przerwę, nie widać? – powiedział Elliot takim tonem, jakby była to najoczywistsza sprawa pod słońcem.

- Och – Alice spojrzała na nich z namysłem. – W takim razie proszę kontynuować.


End file.
